Unas copas encima
by yurameth
Summary: El alcohol avece solo sirve para hacer sentir feliz al infeliz otras para poder olvidar pero no todas las bese que lo bebes es para cualquiera de esas 2 tal ves sea por celebrar un gran acontecimiento y ser más feliz de lo que eres en ese momento.


Advertencia lemon

bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a tite-sensei

Unas copas encima

-shhhh –se escucho un silbido de un ave volando. El día está muy hermoso pájaros volando, pequeñas nubes en el cielo formando variedad de formas, el clima agradable, bellas flores, arboles dando agradables sombras; en fin este día para resumir es…

-MATSUMOTO RANGIKU! –diablos casi terminaba mejor me voy antes que mi capitán me encuentre arriba del tejado de su oficina, creo que fue un mal lugar para esconderse a tomar sake.

-una hermosa mujer yacía corriendo cerca de las puertas del escuadrón 13° corría tan descuidadamente que no se percato con quien había impactado.

-WUAAA! .- fue el grito de ambas mujeres, matsumoto había que dado sobre la pequeña figura femenina impidiéndole respirar por sus grandes en cantos, pasaron unos segundos para que se diera cuenta y se retirara de en sima de la casi muerta chica.

-lo lamento mucho rukia-san es que estoy de prófuga y no puedo dejar que me encuentre todavía sino me mata y no quiero morir. -decía la mujer al parecer un poco… ebria

-matsumoto-san no debería estar trabajando con su capitán en el papeleo ha estado muy pesado estos últimos 2 años por culpa de Aizen, además no el capitán Hitsugaya sigue en recuperación.

-jam mira quien me dice que ayude a mi capitán si tu no lo estas asiendo ni siquiera lo has hecho desde que te ascendieron y me regañas a mí a parte mi capitán está mucho mejor desde hace meses y casi todo la ha estado asiendo él, aparte el solo me grita para no perderla costumbre.

-yo no puedo ayudar a mi capitán por que kiyone y sentaro me quitan todo el trabajo solo por quedar bien con el capitán Ukitake.

-umm aja se me hace que tu quieres beber sake con migo verdad rukia-chan , anda vamos, vamos.

-hee no espera yo no bebo, "prefiero ir con nii-sama que tomar sake con ella no sé que me podrá pasar si acepto".- pensaba mientras imágenes raras pasaron por su cabeza.- no en serio tal vez otro día mejor voy a trabajar con mi nii-sama. –un clic izo la cabeza de rangiku

-has dicho que tu prefieres trabajar en vez de ir a tomar sake.

-e-etto si.- contesto desconfiada la pequeña kuchiki

-wuiii sii encontré un remplazo. –gritaba emocionada la mujer mientras abrazaba o ahogaba a Rukia. –te propongo algo yo no te llevo a tomar sake con migo y los demás pero a cambio tu vas a ayudar a mi capitán que te parece

-o-oye ese no es tu trabajo yo no t…

-bueno tu quieres ir a beber algo no es así vamos, vamos que hisagi, kira y el capitán **Shunsui nos esperan. -decía malvadamente**

**-está bien mejor voy con el capitán Hitsugaya dudo que sea mucho papeleo no es asi jejeje.-dijo nerviosa, aun que dudaba de sus palabras conociendo a la exuberante mujer a de a ver montañas de papeles.**

**-o enserio Rukia-chan eres la mejor cuanto te amooo y por favor no le digas al mi capitán que me viste. -decía Matsumoto mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar**

**-si yo también hasta luego ashh(suspiro) bueno al parecer ya tengo trabajo que hacer bueno no será de mi escuadrón pero prefiero eso a beber con esa pandilla de borrachos no me imagino en que terminaría si me voy con ellos. – mencionaba la morena mientras emprendía marcha asía el escuadrón 10°.**

**-"ya han pasado 2 años desde que vencimos a Aizen me pregunto cómo estarán Inoue , Ishida, Sado y el imbécil de Ichigo; Ichigo desde entonces ya no es tan indispensable para estar atrás de hollows como antes, me imagina que ha de estar estudiando como loco para lograr subir su promedio jiji".- Pensaba Rukia riendo levemente. –"me pregunto si aun me recuerda**?** la ultima vez que hable con el me dijo** que ishida al fin sele había declarado a inoue y ya eran novios, que sado seguía siendo el mismo, y que él estaba bien de eso ya ha pasado un año, tal ves ya me olvido". –pensaba tristemente Rukia pero en seguida ajito la cabeza. –"el es unos de mis mejores nakamas que tengo" umm o baya ya llegue.- pronuncio Rukia mientras se adentraba al 10° escuadrón. Caminaba hacia la oficina del capitán mientras más se acercaba mas se podía sentir la tención del lugar, llegando cerca de la puerta pudo escuchar muchos refunfuñidos por parte del peliblanco, realmente no quería tocar pero ella se había echado ese compromiso así que junto valor y toco.

-toc toc

-adelante. –contesto el capitán. La joven no muy queriendo entro al despacho

-buenas tardes capitán Hitsugaya . – comento la pequeña chica mientras asía una reverencia

-buenas tardes kuchiki que es lo que deseas

- bu-bueno yo umm.- Rukia empezaba a tartamudear y el capitán notaba como la mujer se tensaba y se ponía nerviosa hasta que termino de hablar.- he venido a ayudarle en su papeleo capitán. –dijo rápidamente mientras se inclinaba un poco. – yo he venido a eso - dijo en un susurro

-¿he? No te entiendo kuchiki podrías explicarme, se que tú tienes tu propio papeleo que arreglar no es así? - sí, usted está en los cierto yo debería estar asiendo papeleo tanto mío como de mi capitán que se encuentra en recuperación pero los dos terceros oficiales me han quitado esa obligación así que no tengo más que hacer y decidí venir a ayudarlo capitán. –termino de decir mi entras esperaba que el capitán le creyera, pero eso era algo imposible lo sabía. -te encontraste con Matsumoto verdad?. -bueno.. ve-vera umm es que

-ashh(suspiro) ves ese montón de papeles tienes que revisarlos, dar las bajas durante estos 2 años, sellarlos y dar pre-autorización des pues me los pasas para terminar de revisarlos y posteriormente firmarlos yo, has entendido.

-hai .-dijo mientras volteaba a ver la montaña de documentos de repente se arrepintió pero su orgullo no la iba a dejar desistir ni huir del lugar y así comenzó su tarea.

Habían pasado 2 horas y la enorme montaña empezaba a ceder mientras que Hitsugaya veía como la joven trabajaba lo más eficientemente que podía, claro que debes en cuando le pedía su ayuda ya que ella no pertenecía a ese escuadrón, observo como la joven se levanto y se dirigía a su escritorio con una pila de papeles en las manos

-aquí se encuentran los documentos que informa los gastos de reconstrucción del escuadrón y estos son los que informan las bajas del año pasado. – informo Rukia

-de acuerdo déjalos aquí .- dijo fríamente el capitán mi entras firmaba otros papeles; rukia observo la taza vacía de Hitsugaya.

-gustaría que le preparara otra taza de té o de café capitán.- dijo la oji-violeta

-perdón? Tu sabes preparar té pensé que siendo una niña noble no sabrías hacer eso. - Soltó el joven capitán

-qué? Como se atreve a llamarme inútil.-contesto irritada pero al instante se controlo y se inclino en forma de disculpa. –lo lamento capitán Hitsugaya no fue mi intención contestarle de esa forma

- no el que le pide disculpas soy yo, por no medir mis palabras; sabe sería un gran honor probar un té preparado por usted. –menciono Hitsugaya

-claro enseguida selo traigo. –dijo rukia dando otra leve reverencia mientras se dirigía así el comedor

-vaya la única ves que la vi de esa forma tan exaltada es cuando el teniente abarai la molesta.- dijo mientras volvía a los papeles. Unos minutos después la chica entraba a la habitación con 2 tazas de té.

-aquí tiene. –le entrego la humeante taza mi entras se dirigía a su asiento para proseguir en su trabajo.

4 horas después

-puff al fin acabamos no le veía el fin.

-si muchas gracias kuchiki terminamos temprano.

-he? a dicho temprano pero si son las 9 de la noche

-para mi es temprano usualmente termino a las 12 o 1 de la madrugada pero gracias a tu eficiencia terminamos a buena hora. –dijo el capitán

-ooo! Bueno conociendo a Matsumoto eso es creíble, bueno creo que yo me paso a retirar con su permiso capi…

-kuchiki que date a tomar algo. "que dije porque? Demonios la invite a que darse bueno es por agradecimiento la verdad quiero irme a casa temprano hoy". .pensaba el peli bleanco

-como? "esto sí que no me lo esperaba , el 2 capitán mas serio la había invitado a quedar se a tomar algo bueno tal vez solo lo asía por agradecimiento"

-que te quedes un rato mas para tomar algo de sake

-usted bebe sake pensé que bueno como decirlo

- que soy más serio? , la verdad siria la 1° vez que bebo. –comento toshiro mientras sacaba del cajón de su escritorio una botella de sake y unas copas. – me la regalo el capitán Ukitake para una ocasión especial y que mas especial cuando por primera vez desde que soy capitán voy a salir temprano del escuadrón, además me dijo que es muy dulce como me dijo que se llama. – puso una cara pensativa mientras se sentaba junto a Rukia. - así Honjoozoo .

- me agrada como suena, está bien compartiremos la misma experiencia. Dijo Rukia mientras tomaba la copa que le ofrecía hitsugaya.

-como?

-también seria la 1° vez que bebo sake

-bueno entonces salud por una noche tan hermosa como esta. –brido toshiro

-si salud. –lo acompaño rukia bebiendo de la copa. – baya está muy rico

-sí, es como me dijo Ukitake es muy dulce

Los jóvenes después de 2 copas empezaron a platicar animadamente mientras reían sin entender el porqué al parecer se la estaban pasando bien juntos.

-Después el tonto de renji intento tomar el pez con sus manos pero tropezó y cayó al agua jiji la verdad esa época fue muy divertida. -dijo mientras una sonrisa triste se reflejaba en su angelical rostro

-jam no me imagino al teniente abarai de niño ni a ti. – dijo intentándose imaginar a renji de niño pero de repente una pregunta le surgió. - no entiendo cómo podrían sonreír estando en un lugar como el distrito 78?

-la verdad cuando me vi sola en aquel lugar estaba asustada después encontre a renji con los otros niños desde ese momento me volví parte de su familia y lo único que nos quedaba era sobrevivir juntos, me imagino que así nos sentíamos protegidos y felices al saber que al menos una persona se preocupaba por nosotros tal ves eso era lo que nos asía sonreír. –termino de decir con una mirada llena de amor al recordar aquellos días, pero sin saber el por qué esa mirada puso algo nervioso al oji -esmeralda nunca la había mirado tan de cerca real mente era muy hermosa, su cabello tan negro como la infinita noche asiendo resaltar su tez blanca como los copos de nieve y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol bebido y esos ojos de indefinido color no sabía el porqué pero se inclino lo suficiente como para rosar sus labios rosados contra los suyos, la estaba besando. Rukia solo sintió ese colido rose en sus labios sin entender por qué no se podía mover tal ves por que el contacto le era tan agradable que no le importo continuar con el contacto de aquel hombre tan atractivo. Ella lo había notado des de hace unas cuantas semanas atrás que se lo topo en el 4° escuadro en su revisión mensual, el había crecido por lo medos 25 o 30 cm des de su recuperación su cuerpo había cambiado a uno más marcado y definido que tal ves en ese momento no le molesto que alguien tan elegante y atractivo la besara, poco a poco aquel beso empezaba a ponerse muy fogoso y con ello las caricias mutuas, realmente la sensación que aquellos jóvenes experimentaban eran exquisitas.

-aaai .- fueron las únicas letras que pudieron salir de la boca de Rukia , Hitsugaya se separo un pco de ella para verla a los ojos.

-realmente está bien esto rukia. – la joven mujer lo observo tanta calidez que al chico le parecía que ella podía ver atravesé de su alma

-creo que a estas alturas ya no podemos detenernos. –Hizo una pausa.- tendremos una eternidad para arrepentirnos por ahora solo disfrutemos esto vale. –concluyo.

-de acuerdo me parece una buena idea .-con eso continuaron su labor de besarse y acariciarse, poco a poco la temperatura del lugar aumentaba mas y mas.

Hitsugaya empezó a besar su cuellos mientras masajeaba su seno derecho, escuchaba como pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de la pequeña kuchiki, rukia no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a él y empezó acariciar su ancha espalda por debajo de su ropa sentía la calidez que emitía el joven; la ropa empezaba a estorbar así que comenzaron a quitársela desesperadamente mientras algunas prendas volaban por todo el lugar, sus carisias y besos eran más "salvajes"

El oji -esmeralda cargaba a rukia mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared solo unas prendas quedaban que poco después fueron eliminadas para poder tener mas contacto mutuo, cayendo de espaldas en el escritorio toshiro mantenía a rukia en sima de él mientras ella mordisqueaba su cuello y descendía hasta su pecho y sin consideración mordió su titilla causando un sonora gemido de parte del hombre.

En ese momento el joven la llevo al sofá para poder acomodarse entre sus piernas para también escuchar de sus finos labios gemidos de placer mordía y besaba su cuello mientras descendía hasta sus senos y lamer sus pequeños pezones y succionando uno de ellos

-aaaag. -escucho el gemido de su amante le gustaba como se escuchaba ese glorioso sonido asi que la torturo unos cuantos minutos lamiendo, mordisqueando esa zona tan sensible pero al paso del tiempo comenzaba descender topándose con su ombligo decidiendo asi dejar una marca para que asi todo su cuerpo este marcado por el, descendiendo mas sintió como la chica se tenso de repente comprendió que era la primer ves que alguien la tocaba tan apasionadamente pero continua y lamio aquella zona húmeda .

-AAAA!. – esta vez la morena no logro detener ese grito de placer lo cual hizo que hitsugaya se excitara mas y continuara asiendo lo pero ya no solo con su lengua sino utilizando sus manos tambien, la joven nunca había experimentado tanto placer con tales actos sentia como los dedos del peli blanco comenzaban a penetrarla poco a poco pero de repente sintió como súbitamente el chico subía esta toparse con sus hermosos ojo.

-estas segura que me quieres entregar eso tan preciado para una mujer, no quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando por las copas que tenemos encima, dime es lo que realmente quieres todavía puedo detenerme solo dímelo.

-en este momento solo somos tu y yo, solo 2 amantes disfrutando de su primer acto de amor o de deseo no importa porque lo que pase después podremos enfrentarlo tú y yo, solo te pido que no te detengas que yo lo deseo tanto como tu.- aquel hombre solo acaricio su mejilla sonrojada mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas una vez mas sentía como la chica está suficientemente húmeda como para poder penetral sin las timarla innecesariamente , abrasándola comenzó a meter su virilidad el aquella húmeda y estrecha cavidad sintiendo como la chica se tensaba arrullándola seguía su labor poco a poco

-shu shu shu tranquila ya pasara

-si lo se. -termino de entrar en ella espero unos cuantos instante para que ambos se acostumbrara uno al otro.

-estas lista

-s-si

-de acuerdo. –asi comenzando su vaivén no tardaron mucho para aumentar el ritmo era como si con esto pudieran tocar cada una de las estrellas que existen en aquel cielo nocturno, después de algunos minutos el movimiento comenzó a hacer más rudo y rápido que antes un gemido ronco salió de la boca del chico al igual que uno de total placer salía de la boca de la chica.

Ella sentía como podía tocar la luna en aquel momento ese momento tan glorioso e inolvidable.

Una figura femenina se podía observar a las afueras del despacho del peli blanco con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro

-valla que este día acido uno de los más hermosos no es así capitán. –decía la teniente del 10° escuadrón mientras se retiraba del lugar por el largo pasillo sin antes voltear y decir – nunca pensé que por unas copas de mas terminara siendo realmente feliz sin tener que estar triste por dentro , bueno mejor me voy antes que sepan que los cache. –dijo continuando su caminar con una sonrisa en su cara recordando que solo había escuchado lo indispensable como para imaginarse lo que pasaba en aquel lugar dejando en la puerta un pequeño dibujo chibi de su capitán con su zanpakutou desenvainada y el entrecejo fruncido, diciendo "SIENTRAN O MOLESTAN LOS MATO"

FIN

N/A: bueno antes que nada gracias por leer este one-shot espero que allá sido de su agrado.

La verdad nunca he hecho lemon este sería el 1° que hago uno que tal me quedo se que le falta cosillas pero creo que tal ves algún día escriba uno decente; la pareja de hitsuruki no la tenía en mente para hacer dicho lemon pero mientras escribía me fue gustando como sonaba en si era un ichiruki pero últimamente me a gustado esta pareja y otras mas, pero bueno espero que les alla gustado y pues pronto actualizare el de vampiro y cazador y are otro one-shot que siria GrimmRuki jajja (wuaajajajja estoy un poco loquita ) bueno me paso a retirar cuídense y DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS HO SI NO YA VERAN (levantando el puño) no no escrito pero déjenlos vale adiu


End file.
